


The sweet taste of falling

by ChiaWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, early relationship sanvers, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: Maggie makes Kara her favourite dessert.





	

 

Maggie finds out exactly how big a foodie Kara is the first time she goes out to lunch with Alex and Kara. I mean- she totally gets it- Kara needs all the fuel she can get so she’s certainly not judging. Plus, there’s something adorable about the way Kara gets through the mass of food with the biggest grin across her face.

“You should see her when it comes to chocolate pecan pie,” says Alex fondly, noticing the amused look on her girlfriend’s face.

“It’s the greatest dessert in the whole galaxy Alex, back me up here Maggie,” she gestures to Maggie, replying as if off script between bites of her burger.

“Oh yeah for sure, I love me some pecan pie,” Maggie responds, chuckling.

When she casually mentions that she likes to bake, the way Kara’s eyes widen and grin broadens a tiny bit manically _almost_ makes Maggie regret mentioning it. But wanting to sweeten up her girlfriend’s sister, she offers to make it for her sometime instead.

“Oh t-that’s okay, you don’t have to,” Kara sputters politely, even though her mouth is already watering at the thought of her favourite dessert.

“It’s no problem. I’ll bring it to game night on Friday,” Maggie smiles, endeared by Kara’s shyness. Ever since figuring out her true identity, Maggie’s had a soft spot for the girl, and a deep admiration for her bravery and kindness. Maggie would gladly make Kara her favourite dessert, even without the pretext of getting her to like her.

Alex just watches them, a fluttering starting in her heart at their easy interaction. She knows Kara had some antagonism towards Maggie at first but that was just out of protectiveness for her. Now that her and Maggie are together, Alex longs for them to get along.

And Kara longs for the same. She regrets her initial aggressiveness towards her. Now that she’s getting to know Maggie properly, without all the emotional mess of wanting to protect her sister, she’s seeing how wonderful Maggie is. Seeing how happy she makes Alex- how truly good she is for her sister- Kara wants desperately to be friends. And she's thrilled that they're getting along so well, the happiness radiating from her sister warming her heart.

Towards the end of the meal Kara gets a call from J’onn telling her she’s needed urgently somewhere across town and has to rush off.

“You don’t have to make her the pie,” Alex tells Maggie once Kara leaves. She’s warm inside at Maggie’s offer but she wants her to know it’s not necessary.

Maggie chuckles at her girlfriend, moving to come in front of her, hands on Alex’s waist. “If the way into Kara’s good graces is through her stomach then I am going to feed her the best damn pie of her life.”

And Alex laughs bright, bringing her ridiculous girlfriend in closer to kiss her soundly.

“You sound awfully confident,” Alex teases, her eyebrows raising. “I think Kara’s tasted all the chocolate pecan pies in the whole universe.”

“Well Danvers, she hasn’t tasted mine,” Maggie winks, her dimples deep- the action and Maggie’s confidence having a considerable effect on Alex.

“Well geez,” Alex says trying to control her flustered self, “I think I’m more excited to taste your pie than Kara.” Alex’s cheeks flame at the suggestive wording.

Maggie chuckles bright at Alex’s response, loving the blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks.

“I’ll bet you are.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As confident as Maggie is in her baking skills, she’s uncharacteristically nervous on Friday when it comes to making the dessert. It’s an old and well-loved family recipe that her grandmother had taught her. She used to love cooking and baking with grandmother on the weekends when they used to go visit her. She had passed away when Maggie was only thirteen, before her life turned upside down. She likes to think that, had her grandmother still been alive, things might have turned out differently for her back then. She knows the improbability of it, but the thought soothes her somehow. Just as baking her grandmothers recipes does.

Or usually does.

She bins the first attempt, not liking the consistency of the mixture. She wants it to be perfect. And not even just for Kara- who she knows will love it- but for Alex. She wants to impress Alex.

Happy with her second attempt, she packs it up and makes her way to go pick up Alex from her apartment so that they can go to Kara’s together.

Kara greets them with a beaming grin, and Maggie has to laugh at how excited she is upon seeing the pie.

They order pizza and after they’ve eaten Maggie serves up the dessert for everyone, giving Kara an extra huge slice.

Maggie takes a bite, the taste of it, even now, taking her back to those days in her grandmothers small home, baking all afternoon long. She smiles internally, swallowing the lingering sadness at the memory of her grandmother- whatever else, she knows her grandmother would be proud of her if she could see her now in this small moment.

She turns to the others who are taking their first bites.

James and Winn heap their praise on Maggie which Maggie shrugs off modestly. She’s more concerned about the opinion of the other two members present.

Holding her breath a little, she watches Kara from the side as she takes her first bite. Kara’s reaction has everyone laughing out loud.

“Oh. My. God.” She gets up from her seated position and just starts pacing in the kitchen- dessert in hand. “Oh my God.”

“This is the most delicious chocolate pecan pie I have ever tasted in my _entire_ life,” she exclaims loudly between bites of the pie.

“Oh no Maggie,” jokes Winn, “you’ve created a monster.”

“Yeah,” James laughs, “you’re gonna need to file a restraining order for this one, she’s never gonna leave you alone now.”

“Hey,” Kara huffs out, hand on hip. “I resent that. I am perfectly capable of maintaining a respectable relationship with my sister’s girlfriend, even if she’s the baker of the most delicious chocolate pecan pie in the entire universe.” She smiles brightly over at Maggie, winking jokily with a thumbs up.

Maggie chuckles at that and winks back in good humour. “Don’t worry boys,” she says, turning to Winn and James, “I think I can handle a Danvers,” leaving them laughing loudly. With the effect she has on Alex, neither of them doubt it.

The boys get up to join Kara in the Kitchen where’s she’s started setting up some game.

Maggie looks over to Alex who seems to be in a sort of daze watching their interaction, a soft smile on her face. The dessert in her bowl is finished.

Maggie goes over to her and, leaning in close, whispers, “So…what did you think?”

Alex comes out of her daze and looks at her a long moment, her mouth screwing up teasingly. But her shining eyes give her away.

“Hmmm…I wouldn’t say it’s the best dessert I’ve ever had but…not bad.”

And Maggie laughs loud, tackling Alex back onto the couch.

“You’re full of shit Danvers,” she says in between tickling Alex, “say it’s the best dessert you’ve ever had…say it!”

And Alex honest to God squeals- to James and Winn’s shock and Kara’s delight.

“Not a chance in hell Sawyer!” Alex giggles out, hardly trying at all to break free from Maggie’s tickle attack.

Alex doesn’t remember the last time she’s laughed this hard. But now- being with Maggie- she seems to be doing so all the time. Even with Kara she isn’t able to fully let go like this. It’s overwhelming in the most amazing way.

Eventually Maggie relents, stopping to just look at Alex, both breathing heavy and cheeks flushed.

Maggie wants nothing more than to just kiss Alex then but she doesn’t know how comfortable Alex would be in front of the others. Everything is still so new for her- for both of them- they are still learning each other, so she settles for just squeezing at Alex’s hips where she’s holding her.

But Alex surprises her. Not being able to resist the smirk on her girlfriend’s face and her devastating dimples Alex sits up quickly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, tasting the sweetness of the dessert on them.

“I loved it, really,” Alex says behind a warm smile, “but I’m more of a strawberry cheesecake kinda gal.” She grins playfully.

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm.” Alex bites her lip at Maggie’s playful gaze.

“Well… I guess I’ll have to see what I can do about that then,” Maggie teases, leaning in and stealing another kiss from Alex, this time lingering.

Their moment is broken by Winn.

“Get a room!” he shouts from the kitchen, to which Kara promptly whacks him and Alex makes a pathetic attempt at flinging a cushion at him.

Maggie laughs, untangling herself from Alex and offering her hand to help Alex up. Alex takes it softly, keeping hold of it even after she’s standing, drawing a tender smile from Maggie.

She revels in the feel of it, the simple sweetness of holding Maggie’s hand. She’s never particularly had the desire to hold someone’s hand before but now that she gets to hold Maggie’s she’s finding she never wants to let go- loving the intimacy of the constant innocent contact. She laughs at herself, feeling like a teenager again and Maggie just squeezes her hand in hers, interlacing their fingers, giving her a soft knowing smile.

They both join the others, getting back to the game Kara has just finished setting up- but most of their attention lost in each other the whole night.

Kara doesn’t say anything.

She’s just too happy for Alex to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> these losers though amirite? I really hope y’all think this is in character cos that’s how it goes down in my head:) would love to know what you think :)


End file.
